Pollen
"I love listening to Rock n Roll and Metal music, it makes me feel so awesome and cool! But Sandel is more cooler than ever!" -Pollen Pollen (born on July 17) is a female person who loves to look cool, she is also seen as a bad girl because they way she's dressed. She wears two black spiked collars on each arm. Pollen is Sandel's girlfriend, she loves him a lot than music. Pollen can fight whoever she wants to, she would also help Sandel bully people out in the world. Also even if she's not living with the Lame Lumps, she is still part of the community but visits them often. Pollen never enjoyed her childhood that much, but she loved to steal things. Pollen just pushes other people as a child, like she would push kids in the sand at the park/beach. When at the age of 9 at the park, she repeatedly slammed a kid's face against the pole really hard (which lots of blood had happened). She loved to damage kid's faces and calls them names like: Ugly, Retard, Balloon, Knuckle Head. She also loved to break people's bones at school as well, she snaps their leg bones, their arms and she would step of their spines until it snaps. Pollen's school years was fun for her, she bullied lots of people. She would dressed cooler than popular girls and say to them "Ha Ha, you're broke! I'm better!" She would punch the popular ones in the stomach really hard (blood would come out of their mouth and choke it). Also, Pollen's brother Vincent would help her as well (Learn more from Vincent's Story). As an adult and moved away from her parents, Pollen dyed her hair purple through black. She looked a bit emo, a person called her that and got punched really hard in the face. In the city streets, Pollen was minding her own business. She heard a voice talking to her which she turned, it was Sandel. Sandel came up to her and talked to her, but she could barely talk a little. She was also being flirted by Sandel a little, but she was getting really sweet comments about herself from Sandel. Pollen did smiled and blushed also thanked Sandel for those comments he said to her, Sandel kissed Pollen's cheek and she did the same back at him (This was when Pollen and Sandel first met each other). Pollen started dating Sandel, they went everywhere together for a long time. When Pollen and Sandel are not around each other, Pollen would call Vincent and ask him how he is and stuff. Pollen (now) lives with Nana, Sway, and Marrie, but did joined the Lame Lumps community after meeting all the Lumps. When visiting, she would always spend most of her time with Sandel. Pollen often helps Sandel bully Diviner (Learn more from Diviner's Story). Now after saying sorry to Diviner along with Sandel, she hangout with Sandel, Diviner and Marrie. Right now, all four of them are thinking of a new community related to Lame Lumps along with "Computer Lumps." Something called "Dating Lumps." Pollen has a bulldog name Bully.